


Strangers and Their Strange Colors (English Version)

by Petricor75



Series: Strangers - English Version - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [3]
Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series
Genre: F/F, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: Her awkwardness, when her shy glance was whizzing in her direction, "So who do I have to fuck to fly away from this boat?", before blushing away, had grounded her.Her regard, when she entered the room of horrors with her and then offered her the flamethrower, had grounded her.Her protective instinct, when it prevented her from attacking Wren and then punching him in the face herself, had grounded her.
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Series: Strangers - English Version - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Aliens





	Strangers and Their Strange Colors (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers and Their Strange Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418321) by [Petricor75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75). 



> A moment of introspection for Ripley who's thinking of Call

Ripley inhales the pleasant scent of her hair, her skin and something else, something on her skin, something she knows about the two of them put together, she sinks her nose into the back of her neck and hears it just as she sleeps, holds her tight, and shortly afterwards she calms down, relaxing her naked back along her torso. The hybrid thinks about how small Call is in her arms and it occurs to her the first time they made love, when they both surrendered to the force that pushed them towards each other. That time had been different, there had been more tenderness, perhaps, more uncertainty, between the two of them.

_"You don't make me feel human, you. You make me forget that I am not human", the young woman whispered with emotion. She had held her in her arms for a long time, savoring the warmth of her body._

_"You are so small... my little doll...", she whispered after a while with a timid giggle in her ear. Call had made a grimace, and she had understood the reason for her reaction._

_"Look at me...", she ordered in a gentle voice, guiding her face with long fingers. "Do you know how I said it, can't you see it?", she had challenged her. And the android had seen it, in the depths of her eyes, she had sketched a smile, "Yes, I see it and I feel it", she had admitted with a slight shyness, biting her lip._

_Keeping to look at her with tenderness and intensity, Ripley had proposed a new way of conceiving, which applied to both of them._

_"You know, once upon a time humans were crazy about superhero stories... you may have found some of them in digital archives... don't ask me how I know...", she said with a hint of irony in her voice, "I couldn't explain it to you, but I know it. The point is... that, perhaps, we should not reject the part of us that is not human. I mean, we can't think that it disappears just because we deny it, right? But if we accept it for what it is, can we take advantage of it when we need to, feeling more than crippled, boh...optimized? I think I've only just begun to control it, the alien part of me, thanks to you... Now, I don't know how much we could use this side of me, other than to smash the muzzle of anyone who tries to get too close to you...", she joked, and tore a smile out of her, "...and I'm not sure how much we could use this side of me, other than to smash the muzzle of anyone who tries to get too close to you... but I know for sure what's artificial about you, that you can access an infinity of data in a few seconds and do other magic like that, well it suits us a lot and in various situations, you shouldn't be ashamed of it, try to consider it as the gift of a superhero. I want to see you in one piece for what you are... I often forget that, you know, but when I need to, I remember what you can do, so what? Does that mean that in those moments I care less about you, that I see you in a different way... or that being close to you while you work has a different effect on me?", she had pressed in a vaguely seductive tone, demanding an answer._

_"The Ellen Ripley of two hundred years ago would have been disgusted at the mere thought of being in your place, here, with me, in this very moment, she hated synthetics, and rightly so, to tell the truth.", Call had replied with shame, "I am not that Ripley, Call, not entirely, at least, indeed, almost not at all, I would say! And you are not one of those synthetics, you are another generation of synthetics, but above all you are you and not just any Auton. And you're the one for whom I could smash the face of anyone, not just any other Auton", the clone had hastened to respond._

_She had gently laid the palm of her hand on her stomach, where only a few days before she had cured her of her wound, "When Wren shot you and I found out what your true nature was, I reacted badly, it's true, and I'm sorry that you thought it was out of a sense of disgust towards you, maybe there was even a vague reminiscence of the past, who knows, but what shocked me was the fact that I didn't notice it right away. I felt betrayed by my alien senses, and then I realized that my human side had recognized yours, and everything else didn't matter... In short, does what I am saying make sense to you?", t_ _he young woman had simply nodded with an air of thoughtfulness._

_"And anyway, remind me to ask Gabriel what he put in that soup, because I'm particularly talkative tonight and I'm not sure if I like it and above all it suits me!", she had joked to see her bite her lip once again. Then she had brought her lips closer to her forehead to deposit a long, warm kiss, another on her temple had followed lightly, and still others to trace her features. And even though she was sure her feelings were reciprocated, even though she felt the young girl's body respond to those effusions, with deep breaths and warm hands creeping under her sweater, tracing light caresses on her back, there was still a part of her that feared rejection. But then she was convinced that it was only delicacy and respect for the android's past._

_She had delicately covered one cheek with the palm of her hand and moved her face away from hers so that she could look her in the eyes, as if asking permission. She had feared that she did not have it, when one of the hands that had warmed her skin up to that moment had interrupted that pleasant contact, but immediately after reading fingers touched her face and eyes full of feeling danced between her and her lips. She, too, could not prevent her gaze from ending up on her mouth._

_Going from long, delicate kisses to more intimate effusions had been a slow, gradual, overwhelming process at times. They had undressed each other, dwelling on each garment, between glimpses and, at times, laughter accomplices, caresses, gentle and delicate kisses, and deeper kisses, and when in the end there was no longer any barrier between their naked bodies, even then, their movements had remained calm and light, and after so much delay it had not taken long before the two found themselves amazed by their satisfaction, without even having had time to explore each other more._

This time it was different, the clone thinks back to the present, feeling a reminiscence of desire in spite of all the times in which, in the last hours, they reached the top and then slowly start to climb together again.

After days of traveling with little Newt's constant companionship, they were barely aware of the sexual tension that had built up between them, but when she had announced her need for independence the night before, that same urgency had taken them both by surprise, although Ripley had tried to control it, fearing to rush who knows what. And the excitement had stimulated curiosity and wonder at how their bodies reacted to each other's effusions.

Think back to when, out of pure animal instinct, out of pure alien instinct, she had flirted with Johner in the Auriga's gym, and a motion of disgust invaded her for a moment, not so much for man, when for her own conduct. She plunges the knife into the wound, facing the memory of the nest of xenomorphs, of the evil and bestial attraction that mounted inside her. She knows that this behavior of hers was driven by the very presence of the aliens, like the frenzy that is transmitted from one hornet to another when only one element of the hive perceives a threat. She knows all this, just as she knows that it was Call, voluntarily or not, who kept her grounded to a much healthier reality.

Her innocence and kindness, even while she was pointing a knife at her throat, _"Listen... I can make it stop... the pain, this nightmare, that's all I can offer you",_ had grounded her.

Her distrust, when she tried to convince others to leave her behind, _"She will turn against us instantly! We can't trust her!",_ had grounded her. She was afraid that she was right and refused this possibility, she wanted to prove to her and also to herself that she was wrong, that she had no right to judge her.

Her awkwardness, when her shy glance was whizzing in her direction, _"So who do I have to fuck to fly away from this boat?",_ before blushing away, had grounded her.

Her regard, when she entered the room of horrors with her and then offered her the flamethrower, had grounded her.

Her protective instinct, when it prevented her from attacking Wren and then punching him in the face herself, had grounded her.

Her support, when, after destroying all that remained of the unsuccessful experiments, had approached her and touched her hand without saying a word, had grounded her.

Her humanity, when she had racking her brains to find a way to save Purvis, rejecting the idea of abandoning him to his inevitable fate, _"Fuck you, we won't leave him!",_ and the jealousy Ripley had felt on that occasion - knowing that she would gladly leave her behind - had grounded her.

Even seeing her fall helplessly into the water, had grounded her, perhaps determined to complete that mission in her honor, just to try to erase the pain and anger for the loss of someone you could not know as much as you would have liked.

The desire to make it up to her, when, heedless of her imploring gaze, she had opened her jacket and violated her by sinking her long fingers into the open hole in her stomach, soaking them in that white, slimy liquid that was nothing but her blood, _"She's a toaster!",_ had grounded her _._

And the colors she had seen in her soul, when, for the first time, they had had a decent conversation and recognized themselves as two sides of the same coin, had grounded her once and for all. Each with her own past, but both, in their own way, outcasts.

The suffering of the xenomorphs touched her and distracted her and made her suffer, but in that chapel she had decided which side to be on, or rather, beside whom, and even if at times the ancestral bond with the aliens still influenced her, the thought of that rainbow of colors that was in Call had grounded her for as long as it had been necessary to put her in safety.

A smile escapes from the corner of her mouth when she puts her lips in the young woman's hair, _\- Thank you, my love. Thank you also for this. -_ , she thinks with a deep sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Alien and its characters don't belong to me.  
> This story was written without any profit.


End file.
